fireboy_watergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Zungboy
Zuriel "ZungBoy" Amminelh is a supporting character in Fireboy & Watergirl. |international_voices = Michal Jagelka (Czech Republic) Vincent Redetzki (Germany) Fenyő Iván (Hungary)|gender = Male|color = Green|eye_color = Black|species = Human|parents = Edward (dad) Christina (mom)|grandparents = Mrs. Feisopy (maternal grandmother) Mr. Feisopy (maternal grandfather)|allies = BlackGirl (girlfriend) Fireboy Watergirl Lightboy BlackBoy Rockboy Icegirl Leafgirl|enemies = Avon|likes = Being with his friends|dislikes = Being bullied by Avon}} Notes & trivia * His first and last names were revealed in The Waterfall. * The thing that Derek Nefaidos voices him is based on the actor because Derek loved the extra colorful clothes. The thing that Lamont Legimeth voiced him in Skateboard and Roller Skating Time! is also based on this. * Though they attend the same school with Fireboy and Watergirl and even being in the same class as they, he and BlackGirl didn't know each other at the beginning of "Beach". Appearances Total appearances: 62 Season 1 * "Fireboy & Watergirl Goes to School" (scrapped) * "Beach" * "Skateboard and Roller Skating Time!" * "Best Party Ever" * "A Long Painting" * "The Class Excursion" * "Colorblind FireBoy" * "Watergirl Gets a Laptop" * "The Waterfall" * "On the Playground" * "Story-Teller Book" (cameo) * "Becoming the Mate of the Bully" * "Difference Between Males and Females" (cameo) * "Boring Rules" (cameo) * "I'm a Wizard" (cameo) * "Endless Question Film" (cameo) * "First Real Date" * "Blackout" (cameo) * "Memes" Season 2 * "Rockboy as Grumpy Cat" * "Physical Education" (cameo) * "Shut Up!" (cameo) * "Breaking Up" * "Be Honest" * "The Marathon" * "Watergirl's Origins 1" (cameo) * "50th Episode! Yippy!" * "Darkness" (cameo) * "Oh No" (cameo) * "Flashback Time" (flashback) * "Iz Disz ö Szentönsz, Ídiöt?" * "One Year Ago" (flashback) * "Photogenics" * "Who Cares?" (cameo) Season 3 * "Watergirl's Mask" * "Lies' Film" (cameo) * "Will He Ever Be Nice?" (cameo) * "We are the Amminelhs" * "Bones or Skeleton?" (cameo) * "Kidding With Me, Kidding With Her" * "The Crawler" * "High Five" * "Earphone Mission" (cameo) * "Watergirl Beauty 1: Nail Polish" * "Watergirl Beauty 2: The Makeup" (cameo) * "Elevator Accidents" * "Anusument Park" (cameo) * "Pranks" * "ZungBoy's Ideas" Season 4 * "Murderer Pen" (cameo) *"Multitude of Criminals" * "100th Episode! Yippy!" * "The Biggest Group Ever" * "Mysterious Secret" * "Focusing at Mistakes" (cameo) * "Bullydude Bully" (cameo) * "Using Slangs" * "Cool Drawings" * "Talent Show" (cameo) * "Global Warming" (cameo) * "Hypnotizer" * "Firegirl and Vanessa's Friendship" * "The House Mess" (photo) * "Temples 1: Forest Temple" * "Temples 4: Crystal Temple" Season 5 * "Pixelated 1: Wow, Inside a Game?" * "Pixelated 2: Increased Friendship Circle" * "Pixelated 3: Back to Earth" *"Awful Spirits" (cameo) *"The Explosion" (cameo) *"Transgender" *"Buzz Off" *"Prequels and Sequels" *"Altering the Past" (cameo) *"The Haunt" *"Ice Gel Obsession" *"Surprisingly Nice" *"Leaf Heal" *"Invisible Trouble" (Cameo) *"Blast Punch" *"Out of Pencils" (cameo) *"Wooden Wood" *"Intend to Help" (cameo) *"Sentient Objects" hu:Zungisfiú fr:Garçon de zunge sl:Zungifant sk:Zungyboy de:Zungjunge Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Amminelhs